Polycarbonate is a high-performance plastic with good impact strength (ductility). However, polycarbonate often has relatively limited flow properties, which is needed in the manufacture of thin walled articles. Medium to high flow polycarbonate grades suffer from the fact that the ductility is sacrificed for a better flow. Furthermore, it becomes difficult to combine adequate ductility with a high glass transition temperature, impact strength and flame retardance (particularly at thicknesses of 1.5 millimeters or less).
There accordingly remains a need in the art for high flow polycarbonate compositions and articles made therefrom that combine adequate ductility with a high glass transition temperature, impact strength and flame retardance.